


Trick or Treat

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: Trick or Treat?You must choose Trick
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 6





	Trick or Treat

“Trick or Treat? ”

“姐姐，別鬧了。”

“周子瑜，你還真是掃興啊...”

看著穿著整齊而潔淨家居服的周子瑜，湊崎紗夏真心覺得自己從未移民到美國，而是繼續留在不會捱家捱戶討糖的亞洲。

是的，湊崎正是個年方十歲、跟著父母移民至美國幾年的大阪女孩；而眼前老板著臉，比自己年少三歲可行為舉止卻老派至極的周子瑜則是來自台灣。

雖然二人來自的地方不同，可在這個充滿白人的社區她們就是唯二長著東方臉孔的亞裔小孩。加上兩家毗鄰而居，二人關係自是相較旁人密切。

10月31日萬聖節，這天湊崎照著美國人的習俗，裝扮成超殺女四處討糖吃。沒想到整個小區只有小子瑜沒有裝扮任何卡通或漫畫人物，甚至敲開她家門不但沒討到糖，更被她一句“姐姐，別鬧了。”終結話題再請吃閉門羹！

——周子瑜，你太過份了！

若干年後...

這年，失敗多年仍不放棄的湊崎正想著用女友的身份去討回這些年也沒討得的糖......

“Trick or Treat? ”

“姐姐...”

——她該不會又叫我別鬧了吧？可我們都談了四年戀愛啊！

湊崎如是這麼想。可沒想到周子瑜不但沒說出固定的台詞，反而一把將湊崎拉進屋內並將她堵在門前。向來正派無比的她用著仿如小狗狗般濕轆轆而又無辜的雙眼直視著湊崎，嘴邊勾起極為純善得如小白兔般的微笑道：

“我不會給糖的。所以，請你今晚盡情在我的房間搗亂吧...”

湊崎咽了口水，舔了舔嘴唇:“這可是你自己選的。”

就因為這些年來周子瑜太過份了，所以湊崎狠狠在周子瑜的房間搗亂了整晚。

“Trick or Treat? ”

“Trick!”


End file.
